Nameless Haunting
by akasailorsea
Summary: One-shot drabble. Bloom is being haunted by a rather attractive spirit who refuses to tell her his name. Inspired by Rammstein's Strib nicht vor mir Don't Die Before I Do .


Bloom was not like other children her age. Most had grown out of the invisible friend stage before they were half way through with elementary school. She was probably the only one in her high school that still had an invisible friend.

He didn't have a name at least not one that she knew of. He was tall and dressed in old fashioned clothing that made Bloom think of something out of the Victorian Age. He was a god of beauty and Bloom was crushing hard. Bloom doubted that her spirit felt the same way about her. He had watched her grown up and was at least fifteen year older then her. If he really was from the early 19th century, he would be even older then that.

He came to her that night, like he'd been doing every night for the past fourteen years. Bloom was still up, typing away on a computer. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, embracing her. Bloom looked towards him, a bit embarrassed. He made a noise that sounded something like a laugh when he looked at the screen.

The pixels formed the text "Hauntings of Gardenia" on the screen. Down further on the page was information about a ghost that was referred to as "Nebula" as well as a legend of ancient witch hunters. The page did not have any information regarding the man, or spirit, or ghost, or whatever her "invisible" friend was.

"You won't find me there." He whispered into Bloom's ear.

"But who are you?" she asked.

The man smirked and said, "I'm not the kind of guy you would introduce to your parish priest."

"Well, then what are you?" asked Bloom, a bit frustrated. She and the specter had this exchange a few times before. His answers would occasionally change, but he would never give her his name, or tell her what he was. You also did not tell parish priests about spirits who, while annoying, you wanted them to continue haunting you.

"Something that is frustrating the hell out of you," he responded to her, only adding to Bloom's frustration. This was one of his typical responses.

"You're infuriating you know." Bloom stated, pushing his arms away and standing up from the computer and faced away from him.

"Of course I know." He responded.

"Then go and infuriate someone else. I'm sure there are plenty of people who could use some frustration in their life. Like Mitzi." Bloom said, turning to face the specter and pointing out the window.

"Mitzi? Isn't she your friend?" He asked.

"A former friend," Bloom stated.

"What happened?" The specter asked, with care in his voice.

"Shit happened. Shit always happens. It doesn't matter. Really, it doesn't" Bloom stated, Mitzi's betrayal was still a sore spot.

"You sure?" He asked.

"If it mattered I would have told you a few weeks ago when it happened." Bloom responded turning away from him.

It was moments when he stopped his constant teasing that she had feelings for the spirit. That she enjoyed his presence.

"If you answer me, I'll answer you." The spirit whispered to her, coming close.

"Its simple, I'm not cool, popular or rich enough to be seen hanging out with her," Bloom stated with a bit of anger, then perked up, "So now you have to answer my question; What are you?"

"Suppose to be dead." he responded.

"You're a random spirit, that seems pretty dead to me. So you could be in 'Hauntings of Gardenia' and don't want me to figure out who you are?" Bloom asked, her curious about her specter's mysterious past.

"No, I'm still alive, my heart still beats. My body is frozen." he responded.

Bloom raised her eyebrow. He was messing with her! She should have asked for a name.

"I don't believe you. Your dead. Now move on." Bloom said, waiting for a reaction as she returned to her computer and began to read.

"Your not going to find it." The Specter said in a sing song voice.

"Yes I am. Even if its not on this site who you are is written down somewhere." Bloom reply confident. From the style of his clothing, his death was in the early 19th century. Her house and the surrounding area had been built around that time.

"Yeah, it is written down, but you'll never find it." he taunted.

"What is it on some partially rotten scroll in some ancient language lost to man?" Bloom guessed half heartedly as she turned to face him.

"Possibly" the spirit shrugged.

Bloom groaned, exasperated with her efforts to find her ghost-like stalker's personal history.

"If you would let me explain, I'd tell-" the spirit sighed.

The door opened. Her spirit was gone from the room. Her mother stood in the doorway holding a basket of laundry on her hip.

"Bloom are you alright? You've been a bit upset lately." Bloom's mother asked, worry heavy in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Bloom responded, a smile plastered on her face. _Except that I have a spirit thing haunting me, _Bloom added mentally.

"You know you can always talk to me and your father if something is wrong." Her mother said, not entirely believing Bloom.

"I know." Bloom said.

"You should go to bed. Its late." Her mother told her.

"Alright, Goodnight Mom." Bloom responded closing the door.

She looked around for her stalking specter. He had disappeared on her again. She smiled as she got ready for bed. He was gone, but she knew he would be back.

* * *

A spirit reappeared in the room as Bloom slept. His translucent form leaned close to the sleeping form.

"I'd tell you who I am," he began, "but if you believed me, you'd hate me. My name is Valtor."


End file.
